De regreso a la Tierra
by Val-lery Barr-Bles
Summary: "Sin alejar sus ojos de los contrarios, le hablo con una frialdad que hiela el corazón -Ve con tu amo y dile; los muertos regresan a la vida-"
1. Cap 1- Golpe de suerte

De regreso a la Tierra

Summary: "Sin alejar sus ojos de los contrarios, le hablo con una frialdad que hiela el corazón -Ve con tu amo y dile; los muertos regresan a la vida-"

Capítulo 1.- Golpe de suerte

Rahzar observó a su presa complacido, un último ataque y acabaría con la vida de aquella tortuga, estaba tan cerca de hacerlo, los que estaban a sus lados veían a la ejecución con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Opino que los hagamos sopa- sugirió FishFace mientras sometía a la tortuga roja bajo uno de sus mecánicos pies causando más y más presión.

-¡Piénselo de nuevo seguidores de cuarta!- gritó una voz que hizo al mundo detenerse, todos vieron en dirección a un alto edificio donde dos sombras se veían.

Una de las sombras era terriblemente familiar para todos.

-¿Quién te crees para darnos órdenes?- retó el canino sin dejar de someter al quelonio morado.

La sombra saltó del techo y aterrizó frente a todos revelado su identidad. Los hermanos le miraron con shock y los enemigos con asombro.

 **-Soy lo que quedó de un ángel-** dijo Mikey antes de avanzar de un salto y golpear en el hocico a Rahzar.

-¡Ataquen!- ordenó Tiger Claw a los robo-pies. Mientras seguía asegurando al de azul.

-¡Mikey!- gritaron los hermanos preocupados.

La tortuga sonrió de lado y fue destruyendo cada robot que se le viniera encima, no había chistes, no había burlas, solo golpes letales que quitó a cada enemigo de su camino.

-Veamos qué haces con esto- dijo el pez lanzándose contra Mikey.

El joven no se movió hasta que el mutante estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, una vez a su alcance comenzó a pelear como sus maestras en Bellum le enseñaron, los nuevos movimientos sacaron de concentración al oponente.

-Ríndete- dijo Mikey dando un para atrás.

-Ni en tus sueños tortuga- respondió Xever sacando sus armas y lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

-Tú lo pediste- susurró Mikey mientras su mirada se tornaba blanca y un gruñido se extendía en su cuerpo.

Lo que pasó a continuación les pareció cámara lenta a todos los presentes, antes de que el pez tocara siquiera al quelonio naranja este último ya tenían una mano fuertemente cerrada sobre la muñeca del mayor. El sonido de los huesos al quebrarse se hizo presente mientras un grito de dolor llenó el ambiente.

El joven sometió al pez poniéndolo de rodillas mientras ejercía más presión. La mirada de Mikey no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, no había dicha pero tampoco arrepentimiento.

-Maldita tortuga- gruñó Rahzar atacándolo por la espalda.

Antes de que los hermanos libres pudieran advertirle, el cuerpo del doble-mutado fue lanzando con brutalidad a una pared cercana haciéndola pedazos. Fue audible el sonido de más huesos rotos.

-Gracias grandote- dijo Mikey con una sonrisa al ver a su mejor amigo y a la pequeña minina a su lado.

-No hay de que mi amigo- dijo Leatherhead.

Mikey redirigió su mirada a Xever, quien parecía más bien desmayado, y le soltó la muñeca dejando que se desplomara como un peso muerto. Pasándolo de largo se dirigió con el tigre que sostenía a Leonardo.

-Suéltalo Tiger Claw- ordenó Mikey con firmeza.

El felino soltó al cachorro azul mientras observaba esos fríos ojos.

-Me imagino que atravesaste tantos mundos como yo joven tortuga- dijo el tigre yendo por sus compañeros caídos.

-Puedo imaginar que sí- respondió Mikey mientras se acercaba a Tiger Claw- tengo un mensaje para Shredder.-

El mayor le miró con fiereza, el menor con determinación.

Mikey, sin alejar sus ojos de los contrarios, le habló con una frialdad que hiela el corazón.

-Ve con tu amo y dile; los muertos regresan a la vida- dijo el menor mientras se alejaba de su enemigo para volver con Leatherhead, quien atendía al Clan Hamato.

-Tus hermano tuvieron un golpe de suerte, no dejes que esos cachorros vuelvan a salir sin la preparación adecuada a menos que los quieras muertos- "aconsejó" el adulto.

-Con o sin golpe de suerte, ellos saben sobrevivir- dijo Mikey.

-Un cuerpo sin corazón no sobrevive- Tiger Claw se burló con voz grave antes de retirarse.

-Estoy bien Leatherhead ya déjame- se quejó Donnie intentando ir y abrazar a su hermano.

-Mikey no puedo crees que seas tú- dijo Rafael.

-Hermanito te creímos muerto- dijo Leo abrazando a Mikey.

El menor se quedó quieto, como una estatua, los otros dos hermanos se agregaron al abrazo, no sabía que responder, las memorias de tres años viajando entre dimensiones, entre guerras, entre sangre, le hicieron olvidar algunas cosas, no reconocía ese nudo en el corazón, no reconocía el calor que le envolvía, su mente trabajaba al máximo para saber qué hacer y fue entonces que su instinto hizo lo que tenía que hacer…

 ** _Los apartó._**

-¿Mikey?- preguntaron los tres en confundidos.

-Solo… no me toquen, no soy quien ustedes recuerdan- dijo mirando a otro lado, la luz del nuevo amanecer se le hizo tan bella.

-Debemos irnos, no podemos quedarnos- dijo Leo.

Y eso le traje de regreso a su realidad, en la Tierra era un monstruo, no podía ir a donde quería. Miro a Leatherhead y ambos siguieron al trio de hermanos y a los dos humanos que no había dicho nada desde que despertaron, quizá era por el shock o porque no tenían nada que decir. Mikey observó una vez más el sol antes de regresar a la oscuridad de la alcantarilla.

 ** _Notas de la Autora: ¡SALUDOS! Wow hace tanto que no escribo por acá, desde hace como un año si recuerdo bien, en fin, les quiero decir que este es el último fic de la trilogía de Aquello que se esconde. Espero que les guste y como siempre: ¡Nos leeremos pronto y no olviden los comentarios!_**


	2. Cap 2- Las alcantarillas

Capítulo 2.- Las alcantarillas

Mikey se sintió asfixiado en cuanto entró a las alcantarillas, el olor, la oscuridad, el frio, ¡por el mutágeno! ¿Cómo demonios sobrevivieron tantos años ahí abajo?

-¿Estás bien mi amigo?- preguntó Leatherhead al ver a Mikey temblar, aunque él mismo no estuviera mejor.

-S—solo es el cambio de ambiente, hemos estado en tantos lugares cálidos y de espacio abierto que se me hace rara la oscuridad, la humedad y el frio- le contestó Mikey.

-¿Están bien? Parecen desmejorados- comentó Donnie acercándose a ellos.

-Estamos bien, solo un poco desubicados, han sido tres años de luz, calor y espacios abiertos, solo necesito un momento para acostumbrarme- dijo Mikey mientras respiraba profundamente, no le gusto hacerlo por el hediondo olor que entro a su cuerpo pero no le quedaba de otra.

-¿Cómo que tres años? Solo han pasado 6 meses Mikey- replicó Raphael.

-La diferencia temporal es constante al viajar entre dimensiones mis amigos, Miguel Ángel, Ice Cream Kitty y yo nos enfrentamos a diversos ambientes y situaciones mientras estábamos fuera- respondió Leatherhead poniéndose entre Mikey y sus hermanos.

Ice Cream Kitty reconoció el gesto, era el mismo que hacia cuando algo estaba amenazando a su cachorro, durante todo el viaje observó al caimán ponerse entre el peligro y Mikey aun sin que nadie se diera cuenta, era un instinto de protección.

-Está bien grandote- le sonrió Mikey mientras le ponía una mano en el brazo para calmarlo –Continuemos, pero no recuerdo nada del laberinto de túneles, así que los seguimos- les dijo a sus hermanos tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente hostil que se empezaba a generar de parte del mayor.

-Muy bien… sigamos- dijo Leo ligeramente intimidado por Leatherhead.

Continuaron el camino en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Casey se hartó del silencio.

-Y, dime Mikey, como eran los otros mundos- preguntó curioso.

-Oh, fueron bastante sorprendentes pero prefiero contar la historia completa en la Guarida, no creo que esta sección sea segura para contar nada- comentó Mikey viendo a todas partes, le daba escalofríos, necesitaba regresar a un lugar seguro.

-Debemos apresurarnos, se están enfriando las alcantarillas- dijo Leatherhead mientras veía a Ice Cream Kitty.

-Podría servir para tu frío el que bajes al montón de helado de tus hombros- refunfuñó Raphael mientras seguía andando.

Mikey frunció el ceño y se adelantó quedando frente a frente con su hermano. El de rojo le miró confundido mientras la mirada de Mikey reflejaba enojo.

-Ice Cream Kitty no es solo un montón de helado Raphael, te pido que la respetes un poco más y sobre el frío, es más por mí que por él mismo- respondió Mikey.

Donatello observó el pequeño intercambio verbal con sumo miedo, no quería reconocerlo aun pero la verdad estaba presente, ese ya no era su hermano menor. Ese era un mutante diferente que tenía de familia un caimán y un gato de helado, le dieron nauseas de pensar que había una posibilidad de que Mikey ya no les quisiera como antes.

-Chicos, solo sigamos avanzando estamos a unos metros de la Guarida- intervino April poniéndose entre ambos, ella notó la diferencia de estatura, ahora el más alto entre los hermano era Mikey, era también más musculoso y estaba lleno de heridas. Era una tortuga diferente, su aura misma era diferente.

Caminaron la distancia faltante en un silencio abrumador, los tres y confundidos hermanos hasta el frente, los dos humanos en el centro y los tres viajeros hasta el final.

-Hijos míos ¿están bien? Escuche su voz algo alterada- dijo Splinter acercándose a la entrada de la guarida.

-Sensei- murmuró Mikey pero eso fue suficiente para hacer que Splinter mirara en su dirección y acercarse con rapidez dejando apenas un pequeño espacio entre ellos.

-Por todos los cielos Miguel Ángel, ¿Cómo es esto posible? Creí que…- preguntó el mayor shockeado.

-Es una larga historia sensei, será mejor entrar y les contaré todo con más detalle- sugirió Mikey interrumpiéndolo mientras entraba a la guarida seguido de Leatherhead e Ice Cream Kitty.

Leatherhead le saludó con una inclinación para luego pasar al hogar de las tortugas, la minina le sonrió y se balanceó alegre reconociendo al enorme roedor frente a ella.

Splinter miró a sus hijos y encontró rostros temerosos, perturbados y confundidos, los jóvenes humanos le respondieron con la misma cara de preocupación que él tenía, hizo pasar a todos y observó a Mikey con detalle, su hijo se había vuelto más alto y fornido, los ojos antes inocentes estaban llenos de experiencias amargas, su cuerpo confirmaban el camino de batallas y el vendaje que le cubría seguramente se trataba de una herida que estaba terminando de sanarse.

Donnie, también observó a su hermano con más detalle, no lo había notado antes pero los vendajes en sus pies eran diferentes, sus muñequeras también. El extraño cubre-bocas que le surcaba el rostro se conectaba con una suerte de collar en su cuello, la bandana en sus ojos era más bien una pañoleta que le cubría toda la cabeza, su porta-armas tenía piedras de la Dimensión X, un solo par de nunchakus y cruzándole el caparazón tenía colgando un arma de los Kraang y una espada de apariencia extraña.

Leo observó cómo Mikey parecía no recordar nada de su hogar, el quelonio naranja miraba todo el sitio sintiéndose perturbado ante la sensación de nostalgia e indiferencia que le atacaban, todo tan igual y tan diferente.

El hermano mayor sintió algo quebrarse al notar como el joven miraba a todas partes pareciendo perdido, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar, como si desencajara entre la oscuridad y frío de las alcantarillas, aunque pensándolo más profundamente, Mikey nunca perteneció a la ese sombrío lugar, donde su luz y calor no podían ser libres, recordó el rostro de su hermano antes de que desapareciera, era idéntico al Mikey que veía ahora, perdido, triste, buscando algo que quizá no podría encontrar en ese lugar.

Algo que Mikey encontró fuera, pero no podía identificar qué era eso que estaba perdido en su propia familia. Aun teniéndolo enfrente no podía encontrar el calor que siempre le inspiró su hermano pequeño.

Rafael desvió la mirada más bien a los acompañantes de su hermano, ver directamente a Mikey le daba un sentimiento amargo y pesado en su pecho. Culpa y remordimiento, anhelo y deseo de que todo ese tiempo hubiera sido un amargo sueño.

Regresando al análisis de los otros dos viajeros notó que Leatherhead parecía más herido y alerta de lo que recordaba, tenía la misma suerte de collar que Mikey solo que en vez de mascarilla era como un respirador artificial que se conectaba directamente en sus fosas nasales, el aparato en su muñequera era idéntico al de Mikey.

Por otro lado Ice Cream Kitty tenía una forma menos derretida, increíblemente no estaba derramando helado sobre la espalda del gigante como debería de estarlo haciendo, es más, sus patas parecían más definidas como si estuviera más congelada o menos mutada.

April y Casey, por otro lado, no sabían que hacer en ese reencuentro con el joven ninja, el ambiente era tan tenso que a los humanos les daba trabajo no inhalar con fuerza para tratar de respirar un poco. April podía sentir la confusión de Mikey al estar de nuevo en la alcantarilla. Casey solo podía imaginar lo extraño que serían 3 años lejos de un lugar y luego regresar a este como si nada hubiera pasado en su ausencia.

-Bueno, ¿Por dónde empiezo a contar?- dijo Mikey mirándolos a todos y rompiendo el incómodo silencio que ahogaba el ambiente.

Esto sería una larga historia.

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora: Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, lo tuve que rehacer como 10 veces porque no me gustaba el resultado, pero con esto estoy satisfecha._**

 ** _A mimihamato que me comentó el capítulo anterior; ciertamente cambió y cambiara su relación con todos, luego de años bajo la idea de que solo es un estorbo y 3 más volviéndote totalmente independiente de lo que digan los demás. Para tu otra pregunta: ¿Mikey tendrá algún romance con alguna chica? No lo creo, a mi parecer Mikey ya tiene suficiente drama en su vida como para agregar otra cosa. Pero ya veremos cono transcurre la historia._**

 ** _¡Nos leeremos pronto y no olviden los comentarios!_**


	3. Cap 3- No es lo mismo

Capítulo 3.- No es lo mismo

La familia se acomodó en el Dojo pues era el sitio más amplio y más cómodo para hablar. Splinter se encontraba en el entro a la derecha a sus hijos y a la izquierda los humanos. Todos miraban a Mikey, Leatherhead e Ice Cream Kitty quienes se sentaron frente a ellos, solo que se encontraban en una extraña posición.

Leatherhead estaba sentado en posición del loto, Mikey se sentó en el espacio vacío que dejaban las patas de Leatherhead mientras que Kitty se colocaba entre los brazos de Mikey, eran como una sola unidad.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- preguntó Raphael sintiéndose incómodo por la cercanía de su hermano con el caimán.

-¿Qué pasa con qué?- contestó Mikey mientras miraba confundido al de rojo.

-Creo que se refiere a la forma en que están sentados Mikey- intuyó Donatello aunque él se sentía igual de inconforme que Raphael.

-Es cómodo, además me ayuda a relajarme- respondió Leatherhead.

-A mí me gusta- dijo Mikey pero en un susurro que solo Splinter pudo escuchar Mikey murmuró algo que he hizo un nudo en la base del estómago al padre de ellos.

-Será mejor que comencemos a relatarles nuestro viaje Miguel Ángel- sugirió Leatherhead al sentir el cambio de ánimo del quelonio.

-Cierto grandote- respondió Mikey en una sonrisa débil.

-Todo comenzó cuando salí a dar una vuelta acompañado por Ice Cream Kitty, no nos alejamos mucho de la entrada pero el Clan del Pie apareció de la nada, Rahzar me atacó con furia ciega y aunque puede darle pelea terminó noqueándome, me llevaron a la guarida de Shredder donde me enfrenté con él cuando desperté, me dio una paliza obviamente y creo que perdí mi máscara durante la pelea.

/Cuando llegaron los Kraang solo me lanzaron dentro de un portal directamente a una celda. Pasé días ahí, no sé cuántos aún pero fueron los suficientes como para acostumbrarme al aire de la Dimensión X y no necesitar un filtrador- dijo Mikey.

-Un segundo, ¿le diste pelea a Rahzar y sus robo-pies, solo, te enfrentaste a Shredder y sobreviviste el aire de la Dimensión X?- preguntó Leonardo asombrado.

-Eso es radical viejo- comentó Casey logrando que los hermanos le miraran mal –Claro que sería más genial si no hubiera sido que te secuestraron y encerraron.-

-Si lo sería, continuando, me topé con Leatherhead cuando escapaba y llegamos a unas celdas menos resguardadas donde…- Mikey se quedó callado, las memorias de los cuerpos mutilados y deshechos de esas celdas le trajeron ganas de vomitar.

-Donde vimos el horror causado por el Kraang en otros mundos, tanto que no deberíamos de describirlo, en una de las celdas se encontraba una mujer, ella no se salvó pero nos entregó la clave para salvar su mundo, llegamos por mera coincidencia a un Mundo llamado Bellum donde Reptiles y Mamíferos estaban en Guerra, sin embargo las heridas de Miguel Ángel eran graves y quedó en un coma de dos semanas, mientras eso pasaba yo apoye a los mamíferos que nos albergaron. Peleamos para recobrar la paz de ese mundo una vez que lo curaron y entrenaron, sin embargo unas amigas que hicimos en el camino, las maestras que nos enseñaron sus técnicas, y yo terminamos secuestrados por el Kraang, tiempo después Miguel Ángel nos encontró y mandamos a las chicas de regreso a su mundo- relató Leatherhead.

Kitty se había encargado de calmar a su cachorro, el horror de esas celdas aún le causaban pesadillas a Mikey.

-Luego de que los secuestraron yo… me volví agresivo, al líder de los reptiles casi lo ejecuto un par de veces y tardé semanas en encontrar una manera de llegar a donde los Kraang, pero cuando llegué tuvieron de pasar meses, sino fue un año entero, para poder rescatarlos- dijo Mikey –Mientras tratábamos de volver a la Tierra los Kraang nos interrumpieron y terminamos saltando a un portal a ciegas-

-Llegamos a Neró, un planeta sub-acuático donde por poco morimos por ahogamiento- dijo el caimán.

-No nos quedamos mucho a los Nerones no les agradamos mucho pero los ayudamos con la invasión de Kraang que llegó días luego, nos dieron este equipo de respiración y el traductor universal, yo le había robado las armas a un Kraang por lo que acabamos con la amenaza en poco tiempo- contó Mikey

-Pero cuando volvimos a atravesar un portal hacia la Dimensión X ya nos esperaba una emboscada, había cientos de portales abiertos a diferentes partes, Kitty y yo caímos a uno, Miguel Ángel nos siguió poco después. El nuevo mundo era desértico y su aire era venenoso, por suerte mi respirador no se había desactivado por haber salido de Neró así que el aire no me afecto… caímos en una clase de túnel donde unos seudo-escorpiones me sometieron y llevaron a unas celdas del palacio. Estuvimos ahí mucho tiempo que no pude registrar a causa de la diferencia temporal y las rotaciones del planeta.- continuando el relato Leatherhead.

Todos miraron a Mikey esperando su parte sin embargo el joven quelonio solo podía mantener su mano en el pecho donde el vendaje le cubría la herida.

-Yo… les contare sobre Tero mañana, necesitamos descansar- sentenció Mikey mientras salía del Dojo con Kitty en su espalda.

-Hijo- dijo Splinter haciendo un intento de seguirlo pero Leatherhead se lo impidió.

-Mañana será Gran Splinter, por hoy debemos descansar y el joven Miguel Ángel debe de estar en paz con sus propios demonios antes de relatarlos- dijo Leatherhead mirando a todos.

-Leatherhead, ¿qué pasó en Tero?- preguntó April preocupada de la respuesta.

El caimán observó por donde se había marchado su amigo, su mirada se perdió un segundo y luego observó a los presentes.

-Fue el último puente a cruzar para Miguel Ángel, fue la última prueba que lo terminó de forjar en lo que es hoy- contestó Leatherhead mientras iba a buscar al menor.

Mientras tanto Mikey abrazaba a la minina ahogando su llanto, mirando sus manos y sintiendo la morbosa calidez de la sangre sobre ellas, las sensaciones en su cuerpo he hacían querer vomitar al mismo tiempo que deseaba sentir esa adrenalina que el "cazar" le entregaba. La dualidad de una bestia sentimental.

-Soy un monstruo- dijo desesperanzado mientras lloraba.

-Eres un sobreviviente, eso no te convierte en un monstruo, solo en alguien con más experiencias mi amigo- dijo Leatherhead acercándose a él y envolviéndolo en sus brazos, ocultándolo del mundo.

-¿Qué pensarán ellos de mí al saber lo que hice?- preguntó Mikey al aire.

-¿Eso importa ahora? No pensaste en qué pensarían ellos cuando llegaste a la Dimensión X, ni cuando estuvimos en Bellum, quizás un poco pero por un corto periodo de tiempo, en Neró tampoco te interesó y mucho menos en Tero. ¿Qué es diferente aquí Miguel Ángel?- dijo el caimán.

-Exactamente eso Leatherhead, estamos **aquí** , y aquí es la Tierra, no… no soy bueno en la Tierra, no **funciono** en la Tierra, es como si no perteneciera a este lugar y el tiempo es tan lento, me frustra esto- respondió el menor mientras observaba a Ice Cream Kitty.

-Es verdad que es diferente y por la forma en que te sientes no puedo llamarlo tu hogar. No es lo mismo y lo sé Miguel Ángel, nada se queda como debería y todos tenemos nuestros cambios, tú sufriste los más grandes de todos y te adaptaste mejor en otro lugar, eso no es malo- dijo mientras trataba de arrullarlo para dormir.

Mikey dejó que el cansancio le venciera sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de su protector. Kitty tomó lugar en su hombro y le ronroneó para que tuviera sueños tranquilos, sin embargo, Leatherhead estaba más preocupado que nada por el joven ninja que ahora protegía. No deseaba que nada malo pasara y daría su vida por mantenerlo a salvo de ser necesario.

Negó un par de veces alejando aquellos pensamientos negativos, necesitaba descansar por el momento ya en la mañana ellos discutirían su proceder desde ese punto.

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos y gracias por la espera, ojala les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, las cosas se ponen interesantes y próximamente veremos a los villanos en su base con las nuevas noticias para Shredder._**

 ** _¡Nos leeremos pronto y no olviden los comentarios!_**


End file.
